


A Spoonful of Cherry

by thestereotypebuster



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestereotypebuster/pseuds/thestereotypebuster
Summary: When Cheryl invited her to a sleepover, Veronica hadn't expected to be the only other girl there. But after experiencing the nightmare that is Cheryl's home life, Veronica begins warming up to the grieving River Vixen.





	

“Hold on, I think I’ve got more pictures in my closet.”

Veronica sat awkwardly on the edge of Cheryl’s intimidatingly large bed. She wanted to leave. This house gave her chills and she knew her gothic horror well enough to realize staying was a bad idea. Cheryl rummaged through the closet.

“You need any help in there?” Veronica called. She heard the sound of something heavy fall to the ground. Veronica stood. “Cheryl?”

“No, I’m just fine, thank you,” came Cheryl’s muffled reply. “You stay right there.” Veronica froze and quickly took her seat. She stuck to the edge, afraid to fall into the sea of red satin threatening to engulf her.

Cheryl emerged from the closet with a bright smile and an armful of photo albums. She spread them out on the immaculate bedspread and Veronica was struck with the image of driftwood, scattered across a foaming scarlet sea after a shipwreck.

“Which one do you want to see?” Cheryl asked. Veronica looked up in surprise.

“Uh, this one,” she said, pointing at the album closest to her. Cheryl beamed and started flipping through it. 

Cheryl chatted animatedly, doting on every picture and sharing her memories in a fond tone. Veronica listened and smiled as she watched Cheryl come to life. Having dinner with Cheryl's family had been brutal. But as awful as it had been for her, she knew it had been torture for Cheryl. They way she had just shut down, folded under her parents’ cold words. It made Veronica’s heart ache.

But now, looking at Cheryl, Veronica saw something different. Happiness. And not the twisted glee from inflicting pain on others that she’d seen at that awful after party. No, this was actual happiness. True happiness. When Cheryl talked about Jason, her whole face lit up and her eyes shone like a child on Christmas morning.  
Cheryl giggled, pointing at a picture of Jason and her at their eighth birthday party. Veronica smiled. 

“I hope this isn’t weird,” Veronica started, “But Jason was crazy handsome.” Cheryl grinned.

“The handsomest,” she agreed, “Something tells me he would’ve liked you.” Veronica flipped the page and pointed at another picture. It was Jason in a white suit, with red accents that brought out his hair. The edge of the photo seemed to be torn.  

“What’s this one here?” she asked. Cheryl’s smile faded.

“That’s last year’s prom,” she said tersely. “I don’t know why that’s still in here.” Cheryl removed the picture from the album and made to tear it. But she stopped, mesmerized. She stared dazedly at the image. “That was the first time he ever went out with Polly Cooper,” she said. Veronica could see the blank stare creeping into Cheryl’s eyes. 

“Okay, uh, what about...” Veronica tried to turn the page but Cheryl gripped the album tightly. She stared blankly at the wall.

“We were going to go together,” Cheryl confessed, “Me and Jason. We had everything planned. We’d even picked out matching outfits. Then one day he came to me and he said, ‘Cher-Cher,’” Cheryl sat up, imitating Jason, “‘Cher-cher, I know I promised to take you to the prom--and I will if you still want me to. But, there’s this girl, Polly Cooper,’” Cheryl said the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth, “‘She asked me to go with her, and I really want to go. I know we had planned to go together but, dances are about meeting new people, right? And I mean, I love you Cherrie, but I know there are tons of guys out there who are crazy about you. Why not give one of them a chance? What do you say, Cher-Bear?’”

Tears streamed down Cheryl’s cheeks, “What could I tell him?” she sobbed. Veronica took her hand. “Everyone at school already said so many horrible things about us. What would they have said if I’d forced my brother to take _me_ to the prom instead of someone he actually liked?”

“That must’ve been awful,” Veronica said softly, rubbing circles on the back of Cheryl’s hand with her thumb. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Cheryl sniffed. Then she snatched her hand away from Veronica and wiped her tears.

“I don’t need your pity, Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica clenched her fists, trying to keep her temper. But then Cheryl shut the photo album and snatched it away from her and Veronica couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Then why did you invite me?” Veronica snapped.  Cheryl looked up in surprise, her eyes still red from crying. Veronica was shaking. “I came here because I want to be friends with you, Cheryl. I thought this was a sleepover. You know, a party? With people? But then I come to find it’s just me, and this is all some--some plot to trap me here, with you and your creepy family in this gothic nightmare!”

Cheryl cowered before Veronica, hiding her face behind a curtain of scarlet hair. Veronica stopped, her heart beating wildly in her ears. She wanted to leave.

“Imagine having to live here,” Cheryl whispered, tears staining her rosy cheeks once again. “Imagine living like this every day of your life.”

“Why did you invite me?” Veronica repeated.

“Because I didn’t want to be alone.”

Veronica watched Cheryl. A little girl, sniffling softly, drowning in the red sea of her empty bed. A little girl whose life was being torn to shreds. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I can’t do this.”

Veronica rose and Cheryl saw her freedom flying out the window. 

“Please!” Cheryl begged, grabbing Veronica’s arm. “Please. Don’t leave. I need you.” Veronica turned to face her. Cheryl looked up at her, eyes desperate and pleading. And afraid. 

Veronica sat back down and pushed Cheryl’s hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Cheryl seemed to calm down.

Veronica took her hand again. Cheryl let her. “Why me?” Veronica asked quietly. “I mean, I’ve only known you for like a month. Why not Tina or Ginger? Aren’t they your besties?”  
Cheryl smiled, “And yet, that night at the pep rally, after I had my panic attack, _you_ helped me. Not them.” Veronica smiled back and tried to meet her eyes. But Cheryl averted her gaze, focusing instead on the way Veronica was tracing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

“Hold me,” Cheryl whispered. Veronica looked up in surprise.

“What?” she asked. Cheryl looked up at her, tears waiting in her eyes.

“Please,” Cheryl whispered. Veronica let out a long breath. This was definitely not where she’d seen the evening going.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Cheryl nodded, staring down at their hands. 

Veronica nodded slowly, trying to process what was happening. Cheryl smiled in gratitude, then lay on the bed, facing away from her. Veronica’s eyes widened and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She hadn’t realized Cheryl wanted to be spooned.

“Um...”

“What’s wrong?” Cheryl asked, her voice rising vulnerably. Veronica shook her head. 

“Nothing,” she answered. She lay down and tentatively wrapped her arms around Cheryl. Cheryl sighed, and Veronica could feel her unwind. “Is this okay?” she asked.

“Yes,” Cheryl said. Cheryl relaxed into Veronica, who was very unused to being the big spoon. She could feel every breath Cheryl took and smell the light scent of cherries in her hair. After a while, she noticed she could feel Cheryl's heartbeat.

“Ever since Jason left,” Cheryl murmured, “You’re the only one who’s been there for me when I really needed it.”

“Cheryl,” Veronica started, and Cheryl could feel Veronica’s breath on her neck. “You’re allowed to say goodbye to your brother. But why does it have to be--?”

“In front of people?” Cheryl supplied.

“Yeah.” 

“Everything with Jason’s been so public,” Cheryl said, without turning around. “Everyone has an opinion, has been gossiping. Saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn’t.” Cheryl paused, trying to control her breathing. “I just want everyone to know that I’m sorry,” Cheryl’s voice broke and Veronica held her tight. “And that Jason deserved a better family than what he got.”

“Then do it,” Veronica whispered. Cheryl turned her head to see if Veronica was serious. She was. “I’ll help you,” she insisted, feeling the excitement of collusion welling in her chest. “And let Clifford and Penelope Blossom do their worst.” At this, Cheryl turned around dejectedly. 

“Oh, they will,” she said darkly, “They’ll kill me.”

Veronica pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Not on my watch.”


End file.
